No One Touches The Car
by August57
Summary: Young Wally and Dick take the Batmoblie for a spin. Grave mistake.


**Going to be doing some one-shots of young Robin/Dick. Just some fun stuff to get me out of my writer's block.**

**Ages of Dick will range but I'll mention them in the AN or chapter.**

**Age: Wally-12 Dick-10**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing-duh. Two valid reasons 1. If I did own it why would I spent my time on here(no offense) 2. The site is called _Fanfiction_ people, jeez**

* * *

><p>Ten year old Dick Grayson AKA Robin moved towards the Batmoblie cautionsly. Batman was out today, leaving Robin having no idea where he went. He was currently in the BatCave making a life or death choice with his best friend, 12 year old Wally West.<p>

"Just do it, man" Wally moaned over dramatically.

Dick bit his tongue. Did Wally not understand the importance of this decision?

"Come on!"

Apparently not. If they didn't die in it, Batman would surely kill him. Butttt...Batman's not here.

Dick grinned, "Let's do this"

* * *

><p>Putting a ten year old behind the wheel of the most powerful car ever...so not a good idea. Imagine having your face peeled off while thrown all over the dang car because your seat belt apparently was not tight enough. Yeah now times that by 10.<p>

Wally's head hit the top of the car with a loud thump and the redhead cast a nervous glance at his best friend who was currently doing who's knows how many miles and laughing the whole way. Sometimes Wally truly believed that he was insane. Like now for instance.

**"Arggghhhh!, watch out for that tree!"**

Dick jerked the wheel to a hard right and narrowly missed the tree.

"Where are we going?"

"Mount Justice, hear they're having a meeting there!" Dick yelled back.

Wally did a double take. It was offical, his best friend had gone insane. Why would he even what to go there?

"Are you insane! All the leaguers-Batman-you've killed us!You've killed us!"

Dick's eyes widened as they relized his mistake. _"!" _Dick chanted in his head. He made to change course and he jerked the wheel to hard to the right. Mount Justice was in view and...right...in front of them! The car still going million miles a hour in Dick's opinion, headed straight for it an over the side of the road/semi cliff.

Both boys did the only rational thing. They both screamed their heads off.

**"ARGGGHHHH!"**

* * *

><p>The leaguers, after constant annoyance from Flash, decided to spend some time after the meeting outside. None of them knew why but Flash from some unknown reason wanted to. He's just wierd that way.<p>

Anyway when they heard a very loud engine, they all turned around weapons ready. But they saw a familair black sleek car driving off a cliff and heading straight toward the mountain.

"Batman is crazy" Flash breathed as they all turned to watch in amazement. The car instead of falling off the cliff sailed into the air, clipping a few trees, and landed with a loud impact. But it kept on going-straight towards them. Metahumans scattered as the Batmoblie drove staight into the side of the mountain.

As the smoke cleared, many ran towards the car yelling and muttering about a crazy Bat. Wonder Woman got there first and pounded her fist on the door.

"Batman! What the heck was that?"

* * *

><p>Inside the car...<p>

"OH MY GOD!

"LET ME OUT!"

"ARGH!"

"I HATE YOU!"

* * *

><p>Suddenly, Batman appeared behind them.<p>

"Is that the Batmoblie?" he asked slightly shocked. Yes the Batamn was shocked.

Flash paled, "If you're there-then who-there-what?"

"Flash I have no idea what you're saying"

Green Lantern walked up and pulled open the door using his ring. Instanly, a small red and yellow figure threw himself out of the car. And started kissing the ground.

"Oh sweet sweet ground -ungh- sweet digusting ground"

Another figure threw himself out of the car and Kid Flash started hitting him in the arm over and over again.

"You lunatic! You could have gotten us killed!" Robin automatically started hitting him back yelling, "You talked me into this!"

Robin suddenly froze and stared at the wreck, "We are dead. We are so dead."

KF glared at him, "No we that's you. And so what it's just a car. At least we're not dead"

Robin sent him a Bat-glare (Batman inwardly swelled with pride), "It is not a car. It's a she"

KF raised an eyebrow adn Robin gasped and grabbed the front of KF's uniform. "I'm turning into Batman!"

They both started fighting again about who's fault it was, totally not noticing half the league in front of them.

Flash stared open mouthed at his nephew and Batmoblie. He got to ride in the Batmoblie when Barry couldn't. No fair!

Batman growled mencingly, "You stole the Batmoblie."

Robin and Wally both froze in comical stances. Robin had KF in a headlock while KF was struggled to get out. They both dropped their hands and stared horrified at each other. Then KF's arm shot out and pointed at the younger boy. "He did it!"

Robin narrowed his eyes at KF, as he ran to hide behind his uncle, "You're a real friend KF" And as Batman got closer, he yelled at KF, "Don't even bother attending my funeral!"

Batman stalked over and pulled up Robin by his ear. He would never harm the boy but this was his Batmoblie they were talking about. He stalked back over to Flash and reached behind his back. He got hold of KF's ear too and pulled them toward the mountain.

"Flash save me!" Wally yelled. Flash grabbed Wally's hand and pulled the other speedster towards him with an "I'll save you!". Batman growled at Flash and he let go of Wally's hand. "Don't kill him!" He shouted at the Bat's back.

* * *

><p>As soon as they transported back to he Batcave, Batman let go and handed each a toothbrush.<p>

"Scrub."

And with that they were left alone in the cave to scrub the floors to their heart's desire.

Robin turned to KF and grinned, "We are so doing that again"

KF grinned back and knuckle bumped to show his approval.

* * *

><p>As Batman walked up the stairs leading to the manor, he growled, "No one touches my car."<p> 


End file.
